


Paper Boats

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Or Sort Of, Slow Burn, Suicide, Vague Ending, interpret the ending on your own, is that the correct tag?, reader can be OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: "We are paper boats floating on a stream,And it would seemWe'll never be apart."
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Paper Boats

**Author's Note:**

> OC can be read as reader because that's not really her name. 
> 
> This has been in my head for a week now ever since I finished a certain game. I have like three scenarios when I think of this AU. Dadgil, the twins, and Vergil x Reader/OC. I chose to do the third one because I dont think my heart can handle the pain of doing dadgil or siblings related as it's going to be painful because it IS painful. 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Her hands were shaking when she wrapped her hands on the pommel of the sword that was pierced right into the heart of this man.

He didn't move. Not even a flinch. His eyes were closed, slumbering peacefully. She tried to search for the subtle rise and fall of his chest, to indicate that he was in any kind of way, alive.

But there was no such movement.

His body was cold.

"Fay" A voice echoed right next to her, but there was no one beside her other than the body and the sword in her hands, which was glowing bright light blue when the voice spoke to her. "Fay, pull out the sword...please, do it for me." the voice said again. She knew who was the owner of this calm, timbre, rich voice. "You need to get out of here! Quickly! Take the sword!"

And so she did.

***

"They took your voice" His tone was laced with contempt. She looked at the sword in her hand, glowing brighter with each word it spoke. "those bastards. What in the seventh layer of hell were they thinking!"

She wished that she could reply to him but she could only hum in agreement.

"Regardless, Fay, you need to get out of here. There's a bike at the Eastern block, near the café that you used to grab your coffee. Go there and leave this town. It's not far from here. Can you do that, Fay?"

She noted the concern in his voice. As always, in no matter the situation, he would put her first as his priority. Maybe it's part of his job, to be by her side and protect her from any harm, which was the cause of the situation that he was in. He should have hated her for it. He should be. But instead, even in this form, he was still thinking about her safety first.

And she hated it.

She nodded to him, as a sign that she heard his voice. Those little gestures of acknowledgement seemed to reassure him, somehow, considering the state he was in.

"Good." the voice said, relief. "let's go there before they catch us."

She quickly took her steps towards the location of the said bike. If she remembered correctly, that bike was his brother’s. He mentioned that his twin let him use it when he decided to move to this town. It was the first time that he ever talked about his family after months he had been working with you. And she took that as a sign that he was slowly opening up to her.

As they were approaching the bike, a creature like a puppet emerged from the ground. Its eyes bore into her.

"Shit" he cursed. He never cursed around her before. "They are already here."

Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew what kind of expression he would make. How his brows will furrow and lips drew into a thin line, the way his eyes sharpened, threatening people with only his gaze, like how he would step in front of her to protect her from those people back then, making feeling safe.

But that wasn’t happening now, right?

"Fay, you know what to do right?" he asked and she dared not to believe that he didn’t see her pale expression. His next words were very comforting to her beating heart. "Fret not. I promise to guide you. Just listen to my voice and do everything that I told you to do."

She took a nervous breath in, hands grip tightly on the sword. Those creatures were getting closer to her.

"I trust you can do it, Fay. I believe in you. You can defeat them. Trust yourself. I'm here."

That's the only words that she needed to hear.

***

Vergil was frustrated, angry and irritated at the situation they were in. At himself.

He was careless.

And look at what his carelessness had brought upon him.

Him without a body. Stuck in a sword that plunged through his heart. He saw his body, on the ground with his back on the wall. He couldn't believe what he had seen before his eyes, or the situation that he was in. The only logical explanation he could think of was: he was dead. But how could a dead person still have a voice? And even a sounding mind?

Was this death? Or his consciousness decided to latch on to something close by?

No, that was not what matters at this time.

The most important question was: why her?

Why was she a target?

And that made Vergil even more pissed at himself because it was his job to keep her safe and yet he failed. He should have sensed the threat from miles away, should have trusted his instinct on that person who he found suspicious. But he didn’t. When he saw the pale and shaken look of her face, dread coursed through him. His heart clenched seeing her with that expression. It didn't suit her at all.

And her voice….

It was gone.

Taken away by them.

He could never hear her sweet melodious voice ever again.

How could he screw this up. With his current state, there was no way for him to protect her from those people and demons alike. Those scums… What the hell did they do to _his_ sword? He had been searching for his sword for _years_ and only recently he found a clue that his sword might be in this city. He had to go undercover in order to find Yamato but he couldn’t even locate her due to the wards surrounding the katana. Yamato no longer responded to his calling. She was corrupted and modified, that he couldn’t even recognize her presence.

How dare them.

What the hell was going on?

What are they trying to accomplish here?

They encountered a few bodies on their way to his bike. Each time she approached those bodies, their consciousness transferred into the sword, as if Yamato absorbed their soul. And these people, despite being dead, were very much alive.

But he would think of that later. Now, he needed to get her out of here quickly.

“You know how to ride, right? Good. Then take the highway and turn to the left.” He commanded as she revved the bike and put the sword on her lap. He couldn’t make out her expression like this. She was too quiet, minus the occasional humming. Her eyes were lacking in the colours he used to see. It was dull, lifeless.

She left the block and took the highway. Vergil would have to direct her on where to go. The only thing on his mind was his brother, who lived in another town 6 hours away from here. It would be an unpleasant journey but that was his only choice. Maybe his twin brother could help him figure out what to do, whether the soul inside of this sword could return to their body. But with how long the journey was, he couldn’t stop thinking what would happen to his body, abandoned on a cold street.

They almost reached the junction to exit the city but instead of turning to the left, like he had instructed her, she drove past that and went straight ahead, back to the city.

“Fay, I thought we are skipping town?” He reminded her again, maybe she forgot about it due to panic and stress, but she ignored him. “Fay-” and then he saw it, the burning fury beneath the surface of her eyes. And he knew that eyes so well. There was no way to talk her out of it. Once she was dead set over something, she would never back out of it. He knew her so well because she was just as stubborn as him. “You wanted to confront them…” ‘Them’ as in The Order. Those attackers didn’t even bother to hide their insignia. The Order was one of the important groups in that city but nobody knew what their exact function was in the administration. Rumours had it that they were specialised in supernatural beings: demons and the like. “Very well. I’ll help you then. But promise me, you will listen to my words. Please.”

_Let me protect you, please._

****

One after another, the mystery over what was going on to the city was slowly uncovered.

The Order, as they claimed in the broadcast, took responsibility for the ‘outbreak’ that currently took place all over the city. Most of the streets were empty, people who didn’t manage to escape the city were gone without a trace. Demons loitering around the city, destroying the landscape and searching for their next victim.

Fay was currently looking at the terminal, reading the latest news update for their city. All of the news sounds gloomy. In fact, she never thought she would read the news about her own death. That was something she clearly did not expect because she was very much alive. Even if she tried to rectify it by commenting on the news, nobody seemed to read it. Or maybe her message didn’t get through.

“Fay, this could be a trap. There’s no way he could just tell you what’s happening without having something in mind.” He raised his doubts and she agreed with him. But what choice did she have right now? She needed answers. She wanted to know if things would go back to where it was.

If the souls collected in the sword could return to their body.

Whether she could ever feel his warm presence again.

“The headquarters should be up ahead, near the administration. We should be prepared… but I guess you have already prepared enough. You did great back then.” He complimented her, a rare treat from a guy who wasn’t supposed to be this talkative. “You can handle those demons on your own just fine. But Fay please, do keep yourself calm. Don’t let emotions overrule your judgement.”

Her lips curved upward at that. Of course he would mention that. He had been very vocal during one of the fights, especially when she got so lost in the thrill of the action.

She really wanted to say something, a reply to his words instead of just nodding and humming. Vergil never spoke this much. He wasn’t the talkative kind of person. Usually it was her who did most of the talking and him listening, only reply when he needed to, and his replies were mostly succinct and straight to the point.

She recalled the first day when he became her personal bodyguard. He was an outsider who just moved into this city. It was apparent that he wasn’t familiar with the structure of the city but he never let that hindered his job. He hardly spoke anything back then, pretty much acted like a jerk with his cold demeanor and that gaze of his which screamed ‘murder’. But that didn’t dissuade her from approaching him. He was her personal bodyguard and an outsider as well, she thought he might be lonely and decided that she wanted to know more about him, to be friends. And soon he started to reciprocate the gesture and she realised that he was just shy underneath those tough and stoic appearance.

It’s funny that now their roles were reversed. He spoke a lot on her behalf, and she listened. It was calming hearing his voice. It grounded her in this harsh reality, reminded her of what she needed to do. He was surprisingly softer when he talked to her and she liked that, as much as she liked to hear the roughness of his voice. If Vergil wasn’t here with her, she didn’t think she could go on with her life especially when the whole town was on the verge of collapsing.

“Fay, can you hear me?” The katana glowed again and she realised she had been spacing out.

Not wanting to worry him, she immediately typed on the terminal, the only form of communication she had with him.

_I hear you. I’m listening._

“Good.” She could hear him sighing in relief, and the image of him looking so relieved passed through her mind. “Do you want to take a break?”

_No. I’m good to go._

“If you are certain then, we should make haste.” A pause and then after a moment he spoke again, “Fay, whatever happens, I’ll always be here by your side. Even if I can no longer protect you, I will always have your back. Just promise me don’t do anything reckless, okay?”

She hummed at that but deep down she wished instead of his voice, it was him, physically standing right next to her. Arm crossed, his back to the wall, wearing that pristine black suit, as he gave her a soft stare while he reminded her something important. She loved looking at those little crinkles between his brows, and how it eased when she assured him, giving her the privilege to see his smile and his cute dimple.

She missed him.

She would never get to see his face again.

And it was all because of them.

They took him away from her and she’s determined to bring him back. No matter what.

And so she typed on the terminal before she departed:

_I know. Promise._

****

Agnus told her to put the sword, Yamato, into the centre of the summoning circle. He said it was the only way to bring order to the whole city, to stop the demonic infestation from spreading.

“Lies.” Vergil hissed. They both knew that wasn’t the whole truth.

But Agnus ignored Vergil’s words. It was as if he didn’t hear him at all as he proceeded to give her a very long-winded lecture on how the city would have prospered if the people here had the ability to ascend. But then, his voice turned to a snarl as he remembered how the plan failed when instead of absorbing her ‘essence’, the sword took Vergil in, which caused the whole order to be disrupted and chaos ensued.

Fay may not be able to see Vergil’s expression, but she could feel his anger emanating from the Yamato.

Standing in the circle, Fay watched her reflection on the blade. They were taking a big risk here but what else could she do? She wanted her city back. She wanted him back! If this was the only way, then so be it!

“Fay,” The blade gave a comforting glow as Vergil called her name. “Whatever happens, please remember that I care for you.”

The Katana seemed to be pulled by a certain magical force, making it slip through her hands as it floats in the air at the centre of the circle.

_No. Please, No._

She tried to chase after the sword but there was an invisible barrier suddenly appearing in front of her.

_No._

She knocked hard on the invisible wall. She didn’t want to lose him yet.

“It’s going to be alright, Fay.” Vergil tried to assure her but why did her heart feel that everything would never be alright?

She opened her mouth, trying to say anything but no words came out. There were a lot of things she wanted him to know. A lot of things she wanted to tell: How his presence in her life meant so much to her, how she enjoyed being in his company, how she treasured the little bits he did to her that he thought she wouldn't notice. So many things to say but she could never tell him anymore.

And she regretted every second of it.

“If we don't get out of here alive, I want you to know something,” Vergil paused as the sword floated on the air, “I love you, Fay.”

The world turned silent and her eyes went wide when she heard his confession. That couldn’t be right. What did he mean by that… _No… Please no! Not now!_

She tried to reach back for him but the sword plunged down into the centre of the circle, causing the whole area to turn to white.

****

They won.

No. It was her who won the battle of the Yamato’s ownership against Agnus. Vergil could only just watch in the void space he was in the sword as the battle commenced. He couldn’t even say anything as the Yamato felt very different when they were transported into a realm that he believed was Paradise: The place that the Order wanted to reach by sacrificing the populace in order to gain their ‘essence’. All he could do at that moment was to have faith in her. He knew she could do it. He had seen the way she fought and how she’d improved in just a span of one night. He always knew she had that fire lying within her gentle soul, simmering on the surface, ready to come out. But he would never have thought it would come out at a time as bleak as this. Even so, she must win,

because whoever loses the battle, would never return to reality.

Losing meant death.

It was also then that they learned people whose souls were claimed by the Yamato would never return to their bodies as they were considered to be ‘dead’. Agnus said the souls were transported to Paradise and once they were there, they would remain there forever.

Vergil didn’t miss the despair expression on her eyes.

But it was all over now. Fay had won. The city was all hers to do as she pleased. The demons had magically gone since the ritual had ended, leaving the once bustling city, deserted. It wasn’t so sure whether most of the citizens managed to escape or fell victim into the Order’s selfish plan. Neither of them had an answer to that, but life must go on. So, all alone in the streets, with the stars shone brightly above, Fay hummed to herself as she made way through.

“Look at this, this whole town. I guess it's yours now, like a blank canvas.” Vergil said. Apparently, since Fay emerged victorious from that final battle, she held some sort of power that could let her rebuild the whole city. “What are you planning to do, Fay? There’s a lot of rebuilding that needs to be taken care of.” Vergil looked over the whole area, some parts of the city were covered in some sort of white goo. It blocked certain buildings and roads. But when Fay walked through them, it dissipated into dust, turning it back into how it was. “Or do you wish to rest? We’re not far from your apartment. We can rest there for the night and then come tomorrow, we can plan our next course of actions.” He paused, silently observing her every expression. Her expression was blank, and for the first time ever since they knew each other, Vergil couldn’t determine what lies beneath that blank stare.

She stopped walking after a moment and it was then Vergil realised they were back at the corner when it was all started. There, by the wall, covered in white goo, was his body. Fay stepped forward and the white goo dissipated, revealing his body to her and himself.

His body looked exactly like they had left it a few hours ago.

“I’m still here with you, Fay. Even if I can no longer go back to my body, I’m still here. You don’t have to worry about that.” Her blank expression when she looked at his body, worried him. They both knew it would never be the same as before. And as Vergil stared at his body, regrets started to crash in. “We should go, Fay. There’s nothing we can do about that.”

But Fay remained there, her gazes still on his body. She clutched the Yamato tighter, and after being quiet ever since their return, she hummed a song. A song that Vergil always heard her sing when she was preparing herself for an important meeting for the day or when she enjoyed doing mundane tasks. A song that never before released to the public. She once said that the song was only meant for someone special, and she would only release it when that special someone knew the meaning behind the song. Vergil never thought much about it back then. But as he listened to her humming that melody to his body, Vergil realised something…

She never sang that song to anyone other than _him._

Fay crouched down next to his body as the song ended. She put the Yamato by his right side. Her gazes softened as she observed his peaceful slumbering face, and Vergil for once was entranced by that fond look of hers. He saw her gingerly cup his left cheek, and he wished he could feel the softness of her touch on his skin.

Vergil wanted to say something, as for the first time in his life, his heart felt so painful from watching that gesture she gave to his body. But, his voice was cut short as he watched her lean forward to his lips.

She kissed him.

If only Vergil could return to his body, he would pull her in and return to her kiss, he would taste her mouth desperately and embrace her as long as he could. He would never let go of her. Never. He wanted to feel her under his skin, and he wanted her to feel him too.

But that was all a wish.

His heart hurt. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They shouldn’t have ended like this! He recalled a few nights before, where their fingers grazed one another. She was so, so close with him. He could feel her warm breath on his skin. He remembered the way she looked at him when he tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears, and how they both got so lost into each other eyes… Only for him to back away, resuming his duty. He swore he saw a dejected glint in her eyes but she was so quick to mask it with her carefree persona.

He should have just kissed her that night.

He shouldn’t have second guessed the whole thing.

Unable to return to his body, Vergil regretted every second of it.

And as she slowly broke away from that soft kiss, she mouthed those words to him.

_“I love you.”_

She sat herself next to his body. Vergil was quiet, still in shock from her confession that he didn’t realise the way she took the blade and inspected it for the last time. And when she set the Yamato upright, Vergil finally realised...

“Hey, what are you doing?” She snuggled herself next to his body. Vergil noticed that determination sparks were back in her eyes and for once he wasn’t delighted to see it. “Wait...Wait- What are you doing?”

She gestured to The Katana and it rose to the sky. It’s blade pointed out to her heart. “Fay, don’t you do this! Don’t you dare… Please.”

Panic surged through him as the Yamato hovered in the sky. _No_. He glanced at her again, witnessing the contented look on her face, smiling as she looked up at the blade, as if she was looking directly at his eyes.

 _No! Please don’t do this. You deserve to live. Please_.

“If you do this, Fay… Then please, don’t. Just don’t.”

Her smile never leave her face as she silently said,

_“See you soon, Vergil”_

“Wait- Fay!” The sword stopped in the air for a moment. His voice sounded broken as he called her name.Then as fast as the wind, the blade ran through her heart.

“FAY!”

****

When the blade stabbed into her heart, she didn’t feel pain. In fact she didn’t feel anything at all.

Her senses were slipping away, she couldn’t even see her surroundings as dark spots clouded her sight. Well, it didn’t matter at all. She would meet him soon.

Vergil would never agree with this. He would want her to keep on living.

But she didn’t want to live in a world without him.

She rather followed with him than being all alone, voiceless in this cruel world.

“Fay?! No..Nononononononononononono. What did you do? Fay?! No. no. no. Fay. no-”

She laid down her head to his chest, listening faintly to his frantic voice. The glow of the Yamato slowly faded, and as darkness engulfed her, his voice slowly drifted away.

****

When she opens her eyes, she realises that she is standing in the middle of a vast grassy field. She has never been here before but somehow her heart feels like she is finally home. She looks above to the sky, and watches the clouds among the bright blue sky. It’s been awhile since she last saw the sky look this beautiful. Usually she doesn’t even bother looking up to the sky, due to how tall the buildings in the city and how the weather there is always smoggy and cloudy.

But here, in this mysterious place, she finds herself getting lost in the sky, wondering what it is like to fly up there.

“Fay.”

A familiar voice calls out to her and she finally remembers why she’s _here_.

She lets the wind breeze pass through her hair as she turns around to face him. Him as in _the flash_ , not a _voice in a sword_. Him standing tall in front of her, never imposing, always makes her feel safe. His hair is combed to the back as always but the gentle breeze makes some of a few strands fall forward, she feels the urge to push it back. She misses him, especially the gentle smile he gives to her. And when their eyes finally meet, she smiles back,

“You’ve found me, Vergil.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess which AU is this lol


End file.
